


Strength in Numbers

by HollyMartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Childbirth, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many futures Stiles had dreamed up for himself growing up.</p><p>But out of all his fantasies for his future, he had never once imagined that this would be his reality: married to a grumpy werewolf who apparently loved being pregnant and having babies more than scowling and also raising a midwife/wise-woman-in-training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and suddenly missed Sterek and for some reason, I always pictured them in a big house surrounded by children. And the idea of Stiles and Derek raising pack full of girls always appealed to me. I think they'd be quite good at it; after all, Derek was raised in a family of mostly women. 
> 
> Please note this was not beta-read so please be gentle. Also, I have never given birth myself so I based this all on a ton of research. Please let me know if anything makes absolutely no sense.

There were many futures Stiles had dreamed up for himself growing up.

First, he wanted to be a fireman because they rode on big red trucks and hung out with dalmatians. Then, for a month, he wanted to be a Power Ranger until he did a particularly gnarly karate move with Scott and fell out of the swing set and broke his arm. That put an end to his martial arts career.

Then there was his interest in paleontology ("Dinosaurs, Scott! Dinosaurs"), professional lacrosse, professional video gaming, secret agent, and maybe an erotic writer but that was a secret. He had spent a great deal of his adolescence, of course, desiring to grow up and spend the rest of his life as Lydia's love slave. That sizzled out, however, when he discovered that they worked better as friends and as gorgeous as she was, the older he got, the more he realized she just didn't do it for him that way. 

But out of all his fantasies for his future, he had never once imagined that this would be his reality: a cognitive therapy counselor for children and teenagers, married to a grumpy werewolf who apparently loved being pregnant and having babies more than scowling.

Guess life is full of surprises.

Like getting a text from his second eldest daughter while out buying soccer cleats with his third eldest which read simply: Pretty sure Papa's in labor.

"For fuck's sake," Stiles mumbled.

"Gotta put a dollar in the swear jar," Nessa reminded him as she tried on her 15th pair of cleats.

"Babe, we gotta get home."

"What? Why? I didn't pick out a pair yet!" Nessa said, looking aghast at the idea of going home empty handed.

"Papa's in labor."

Nessa shrugged as if this was a common occurrence (well, it kind of was. This was, after all, their sixth baby. Oh God, don't think about that, you may panic).

"Labor takes forever," she pointed out.

"Not with Tabitha, she was out in less than six hours," Stiles said, feeling the familiar sense of panic and helplessness that always washed over him when Derek was in the process of giving birth to their latest daughter (it's always girls. Stiles had been amused that they had basically become the Bennets from Pride and Prejudice with five girls. They even had a Lizzie. But Derek had to be different and get pregnant again with a sixth girl. Stiles had no idea what it meant that they were only blessed with girls but after 15 years of it, he couldn't imagine it any other way). 

Nessa sighed dramatically as if her father's labor was terribly inconvenient and then nodded.

"I want these," she said, holding up a pair of cleats.

"We'll get them later."

"Dad!"

"We have to go!"

"It takes five minutes!"

"Nessa."

"Dad."

Stiles groaned at the stubborn look on her face and grabbed the cleats, stalked up to the cashier and paid for them, all the while praying that Lizzie was wrong and it was just false contractions. Wouldn't be the first time.

Then they got home and Grandpa and Grandma Melissa were in the living room with three of their five daughters watching Star Wars and drinking hot chocolate and from the looks on the adults' faces, he knew.

"About time you got home," the Sheriff said. "Thought you were gonna miss the show."

"How is he? Where is he?" Stiles asked frantically.

"He's fine, Stiles, he's in the bedroom with Clarissa," Melissa said soothingly. 

"Lookit my new cleats!" Nessa said excitedly, pulling them out of the bag to show off.

"Very impressive," the Sheriff replied, nodding approvingly.

"Nessa, stay here with your sisters," Stiles said, taking off his coat.

"But I wanna try them out outside," she said.

"It's too cold and muddy from all that snow," he said.

"But-"

"Nessa," Stiles snapped.

"Come here, Nessa, babe," the Sheriff said, opening his arms to his grandchild. "You put them on in here and show them off."

She acquiesced but not before shooting her father a withering look and climbing into her grandfather's lap. Her youngest sister, Tabitha, gurgled at her in delight from Melissa's arms and tapped her on her head gently.

"Be good," Stiles insisted.

"We always are," Lizzie said as she poured more marshmallows into her hot chocolate.

Stiles rolled his eyes and rushed upstairs and straight into the bedroom only to be greeted by the sight of a very naked, very pregnant Derek Hale being comforted by their 15-year-old daughter. There were towels placed systematically on the floor and a bowl of hot water ready. The smell of sage and lavender hit Stiles' nose and it took all his effort not to roll his eyes. The last words he would've used to describe Derek when he first met were "new age" and "hippie-ish" but that's what he was when it came to giving birth. 

"Don't worry, Daddy's here," Stiles said importantly.

"Oh shut up," Derek growled as he rode through another contraction.

"Good to see you're acting normal," Stiles replied before heading into the en suite and washing up and changing into his "birthing clothes" aka "comfy clothes that can have amniotic fluid and/or meconium splashed onto them". 

He returned to find Derek on his hands and knees.

"Whoa, whoa, are you pushing?" he asked, rushing over.

Derek shook his head.

"No, he's not dilated fully yet," Clarissa said brightly, rubbing a cool cloth soaked with lavender oil along Derek's neck.

Stiles nodded and fell to his knees beside Derek when he paused.

"Hang on, how do you know?" he asked Clarissa.

"I checked him. Duh," she replied.

Stiles blanched.

"You checked how far dilated your father is?" he asked, mildly scandalized.

Clarissa rolled her eyes as Derek exhaled a shaky breath. He sat back on his haunches and rubbed his now very low, very hard swollen belly.

"She wants to be a midwife," he said. "You know that."

"Yeah but-"

"This is good practice."

"Derek, if you're having babies just so your daughter can practice delivering them, I swear to God-"

"Goddess," Clarissa chirped, grinning.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and steadied his breathing, counting to ten.

"That's not why I'm pregnant," Derek said, smirking. "You're just exceptionally good at knocking me up."

"Ew," Clarissa replied.

"Oh, that's gross but not checking how far dilated your own father is?" Stiles snapped.

"Birth is beautiful and natural," Clarissa replied and stood up. "Now where did I put that oil?" 

As she searched for the bottle of lavender, Stiles turned to his husband and found him smiling tiredly at him. Aside from the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the very large, almost comically so, pregnant belly, he looked quite normal.

"How long have you been in labor?" Stiles growled.

"About five hours."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"You were out with Nessa and I had Clarissa. You would just be running about panicking and yelling at us for being hippies."

"Damn right, why couldn't I have had a normal husband who gives birth in a hospital?"

"Because hospitals are sterile and cold," Derek said, grunting as he shifted to sit cross-legged, cupping his belly. "Wolves don't give birth in hospitals. And if it weren't so cold out, I'd be outside right now in the woods."

"Like with Clarissa and Lizzie."

"Exactly." Derek rolled his neck and closed his eyes, humming through another contraction. Clarissa returned and handed Stiles the cool cloth and he wiped Derek's face with it, letting him breathe in the soothing scent.

"You're doing good," Stiles murmured. "You're a fucking expert by this point."

Derek smirked and nodded, the humming growing a bit more intense until it tapered off abruptly into a gasp.

"Did your water break yet?"

Derek shook his head. Stiles nodded and turned towards his daughter, who was busy pouring oils and herbs into a bowl.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Making something for the afterbirth," she replied.

"He didn't even have the baby yet."

"I know, I'm just getting it prepared," she said. 

"Good girl," Derek said before grunting as another contraction built. "Fuck, they're close."

Stiles rubbed Derek's strong arms and counted with him through the contraction.

"How are the girls?" Derek managed to growl as the contraction finally peaked. 

"They're fine, drinking hot chocolate and totally not freaked out by the idea that their new sister is on the way."

"They're used to it by now," Derek grunted. "Oh, fuck."

The next 45 minutes were spent like this, Stiles counting through the contractions and Clarissa soothing her father in her almost otherworldly, calming manner. Even as a child she had been like this: calm and gentle and when Lydia had said she would probably grow up to become the pack's wise woman, Derek had agreed with tears of pride in his eyes. Stiles looked over his husband's shoulders and met Clarissa's gaze. She smiled at him and he felt his heart overflow with love. He'd remind her how amazing she is when this was all over, he promised himself.

"Ow ow ow ow," Derek panted and then gasped out, "Fuck, my water broke."

Sure enough there was a growing puddle beneath him.

"Good, that's good," Stiles said as Clarissa agreed.

"Fuck, I always forget how bad the pressure is," Derek groaned, cupping his lower belly

"Let's change positions to get you cleaned up a bit and more comfortable," Clarissa suggested.

Derek nodded and managed, with a strength that always astonished Stiles, to get to his feet. Clarissa handed Stiles a washcloth and he wiped away the leaking fluids from his thighs, which were shaking.

"They're on top of each other now," Derek panted, groaning. 

"Yell if you want, it's okay," Stiles said.

Derek merely growled and bent forward, his hands grasping his upper knees, the growls intensifying into deep moans.

"Check me," he panted. "Christ, I wanna push."

Stiles nodded and gently inserted his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're at ten, you can do it when your body feels ready."

Derek nodded and swayed with the contractions when suddenly he bore down, his hands still on his knees.

"That's it, that's it," Stiles said as Clarissa intoned, "You're so strong, Papa, listen to your body."

The moan ended with a shout as Derek stopped pushing.

"Christ, she's right there," he panted. He reached down to his opening and smiled as his fingers gently caressed a sliver of skull. "Come on, baby."

"Easy, just breathe through it," Stiles said as he crouched in front of Derek. 

Derek nodded and took another deep breath and pushed, vocalizing as he did so. Like Tabitha before her, this one decided she was in a hurry and Stiles was stunned to see the sliver of skull expand after only two pushes. He instinctively wanted to put his hands there as a counter-pressure but he knew better than to act without Derek's request during birth. He had made that mistake before and nearly had his hand bitten off. Quite literally.

"Ah," Derek moaned. "Ahhhhhhh."

Suddenly, in barely a blink, the head was out with a gush of fluids and a shout of surprise of Derek. 

Stiles was so stunned by the sight, as he always was, that he blinked stupidly at Clarissa as she told him to siphon out the baby's nose and mouth.

"For goodness sakes, I'll do it," she said and knelt besides Stiles and gently siphoned the fluids out.

"How is she?" Derek asked, his voice strained as he rode out the next couple contractions.

"Fucking perfect," Stiles gasped, blinking away the tears. "She's gorgeous and perfect and has a ton of hair."

The grin that Derek bestowed on Stiles was dazzling though it ended quickly as the shoulders began to rotate.

"Shit, the shoulders," he grunted.

"Don't push, just relax," Clarissa said. "Let it happen. You're bigger than this."

Derek nodded and merely rolled his hips as one shoulder popped out and then a second. His hands reached down and with one more heaving push, the baby slipped out into his hands and before Stiles even had a chance to take a breath, he was on his knees and holding her against his bare chest.

"Oh baby, there you are," he gasped, his voice thick with tears. "You're here, little one, Jesus Christ, you're perfect."

Clarissa was grinning as she handed Stiles a warm flannel and nudged him forward. Stiles blinked and rubbed the baby down who squawked at the indignity of it all and began wailing. Derek and he both laughed and bumped heads trying to kiss her first and then they were kissing each other.

"I'm in love," Derek panted. "Look at her."

"I know, I see, she's perfect," Stiles replied and ran a gentle finger along her head. The hair was drying into whorls and he grinned. "She's got curly hair."

Derek nodded.

"She needs a name," he said.

Stiles nodded and turned towards Clarissa as she gathered the materials to cut the cord.

"You pick," he said.

Clarissa blinked up at him in shock and then pure joy flashed across her face.

"Really?" she asked.

Derek nodded.

"Really. You pick," he repeated.

Clarissa peered at her youngest sister who was mouthing at her father's chest. He brought her to his nipple and she latched on immediately.

"Vera," she said. She looked at her fathers. "It means 'faith.'" 

"Perfect," Derek sighed. "What do you think, Daddy?"

"I think Vera was just in a rush to be fed," he said and wiped at his eyes.

"Dad!" Lizzie called suddenly from downstairs. "Where's the other bag of marshmallows?"

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled at Derek's grin. 

"We make perfect girls," he said.

"Sure looks like it," Stiles replied, putting his arm around Clarissa and kissing her on the side of head. "Go tell your sisters to come up and meet Vera."

Clarissa nodded and disappeared as Stiles cut the cord. 

"Here," Derek said as Audrey yawned. "Hold her."

Stiles was quite sure he'd never get over the feeling of holding his newborn in his arms. And if it meant he got to do this and see the lovestruck look on Derek's face, he'd welcome as many babies as fate deemed it fit to give them. Though at the sound of Tabitha's crying over the lack of marshmallows traveling up the stairs, he prayed to whatever God or Goddess was out there, that they had a longer break until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments are love and stop by my tumblr to say hello! http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
